


Open Air

by doloresstorey



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post Season Four, Ruby tries to get her friends laid, Slow Burn, adam is an asshole, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloresstorey/pseuds/doloresstorey
Summary: In the open air of Mistral, Yang and Blake expected to find a fight when they met each other again, but what the received was far from. Post season 4. Tw: rape mention.





	

The air was breezy and cool in Mistral. The moon hung high in the sky, letting midnight come softly through the night. Each member of the group had shared a room with at least one other person and that included Blake. She was still tired from her journey but she dreaded going to her room. Of all the people she could be bunking with, she was forced to be with Yang. Blake didn’t want to be here to begin with, but most of all she didn’t want to have to face her teammates.

 

She knew Yang was angry with her for leaving without a word, Ruby told her that, in fact, Ruby told her a lot of things, probably things Blake wasn’t ever supposed to hear but none of that mattered at that moment. The only problem in her mind was having to face Yang. Would they talk? Would they fight? Or would they just have an awkward silence as the two tried their best to ignore everything that happened and slept. The only way she’d find out is if she went into the room, and so she did.

 

Yang was propped up in the bed closest to the door watching something on her scroll. It sounded like the news, but Blake didn’t want to pry. She ignored the blonde and sat down on her own bed and grabbed one of the books from her backpack on the ground. They were both in darkness, obviously trying not to pay attention to one another, but Blake couldn’t focus on her story. In the pale moonlight she could see Yang’s prosthetic shine gold and black. It was her fault that her teammate was injured and seeing it hurt her deep into her core. Blake swallowed hard and looked back to her book. She could barely focus on the words, her heart couldn’t stop pounding.

 

“H-Hey…” Yang muttered, catching the faunus’s attention, “Do you need a light on to read? I wasn’t ready to sleep yet so I don’t mind the light being on.” There was a long pause before the blonde looked down, “Oh right, you don’t need light to see in the dark. Sorry…”

 

Blake sighed, wanting to talk to her but she couldn’t find the strength to reply. It pained her just to hear Yang’s voice after all this time. She turned onto her side and closed the book, covering her head with the blankets. _Just speak up_ , she thought, _tell her how you feel._

“Don’t be sorry.” She finally spoke, “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

 

She heard Yang stir in her bed but Blake couldn’t roll over to face her. Suddenly she felt a weight on the bed and warmth on her arm. “I forgive you, Blake.” Said the blonde, carefully pulling away the blanket.

 

The faunus felt a heaviness in her chest as she swallowed hard and finally faced her teammate. “You shouldn’t.” she sighed.

 

Yang sat up on her knees and placed a hand over hers, “I didn’t for a long time, Blake.” She confessed, “I was furious, but I realized I was taking my anger out on the wrong people. On my dad, on you, on myself. You tried to help me. You saved my life. I don’t understand why you chose to leave, but the point is that you’re here now. We’re a team again, and we’re together.”

 

Blake squeezed her hand tightly, “I just didn’t want to see anyone else hurt. Adam came after me and used you just to hurt me. I thought getting away from all of you would keep you safe but that’s when I learned that The White Fang isn’t just targeting me, they’re after everyone. I couldn’t stand back knowing you and the others could be killed because of _him._ ” Hearing Adam’s name hurt both of them, it was clear on their face, but they pushed through their conversation.

 

“It’s in the past now, we have to focus on what’s in front of us now.”

Blake nodded, finding herself smiling as Yang’s thumb caressed the back of her hand. For a moment she thought back to a conversation between Ruby and herself.

 

***

 

“Listen haha…” Ruby giggled nervously, jumping up to sit on the desk beside Blake, “Yang would totally kill me but I looked through her stuff the other day and she had a lot of stuff in the trash. I didn’t realize how many letters she wrote us like whoa – sorry um, anyway, she wrote a lot for you Blake. I didn’t read them I promise – okay I did read a couple but I think you should read them too, all of them. Just give them back so I can put them in the trash before she notices, ‘kay?”

 

Each letter was pages long both front and back spilling out all of Yang’s feelings. She confessed her anger, her sadness, her regrets… her love. Some of the letters were far before the fall of Beacon too. What was amusing to her was that she also wrote letters to Yang telling her the same things. She wondered if Ruby ever had a conversation like that with her sister as well.

 

_Months Before…_

 

“Um… hey Yang?” Ruby peaked her head into the workout room during the night where Yang was practicing hard for the Vytal tournament.

 

“Heya Ruby, came to work out? You should practice some hand-on-hand combat!” Yang grinned, stopping the punching bag from swinging.

 

Ruby shook her head, “Uh, nah not tonight Sis, I was actually here to talk to you about something.”

 

“Yeah?” Yang took a swig of water from her bottle before walking over to her sister, “What’s up, kid?”

 

Ruby sighed, still a little unsure if she should let out a secret like this, but she knew it was best for her team. “So I think Blake might… have some… feelings towards you, ya know, like a crush?”

 

Yang raised her brows, “Huh, what makes you think that?”

 

“Well, I was going to borrow a book from her-”

 

“It was Ninjas of Love, wasn’t it?”

 

“I mean yes, the second one, but that’s beside the point! They’re good books!”

 

“You said they were filthy.”

 

“Yang!”

 

“Okay, okay, continue.” Was Yang even taking her seriously?

 

“So I found some letters um… for you! And I shouldn’t have snooped and read them but Weiss told me too and peer pressure is a serious issue! So, I learned some things about her and about how she feels towards you and I thought you should know.”

 

Yang sighed, her bubbly smile fading and a blush beginning to form across her sweaty cheeks, “And why are you telling me?”

 

“Well…” Ruby rocked back and forth on her toes, “we’re a team Yang, and we shouldn’t keep secrets or feelings from each other, no matter what they are. So, if you really want to know what Blake’s thinking just look beside her Ninja’s of Love book, okay?”

 

Yang laughed under her breath and gave her little sister a hug, “Thanks Rubes, I’ll consider it.”

 

***

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness Yang, even if it’s not all my fault. I just feel like I’ve ruined our team, especially you.” Blake sighed, looking down at her lap. Yang reached up with her prosthetic arm and lifted the other girl’s head to face her.

 

“Blake, please-”

 

“I hurt you so much…” Blake pulled away and bit her lip, the pressure in her chest swelled and every breath she grew heavier. It became a silent battle to fight back the tears, “I destroyed everything-”

 

Yang grabbed both sides of her head and very suddenly kissed her. The couple froze, shocked by the action before the blonde pulled back. “Blake, I love you.”

 

Silence stretched across the room, only leaving the soft sounds of crickets outside. Tears soon ran down Blake’s cheeks and she clamped her hands over her face to cover her sorrow. “Why?” She began to sob, “after all of this?”

 

“Because we’ve all done bad things,” said Yang, caressing Blake’s fuzzy ears, “but we all deserve forgiveness, especially you of all people.”

 

Blake suddenly jumped to hug Yang tightly, crying into the crook of her neck. “It’s okay, Blakey, you can cry as much as you need. I’m here for you, I’ll always be here for you.”

 

“You shouldn’t love me Yang, I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve to love you either.” Blake wanted to let go, she didn’t want her partner to see her like, but she couldn’t stop crying and she couldn’t stop speaking. She had these thoughts and feelings bottled up for so long she just ruptured like a popped balloon. “I’m ruined, I’m a mess, I just bring harm to everyone.”

 

Yang grabbed her by the shoulders and locked her eyes on Blake’s, “What makes you think any of that?” That’s when she remembered those old letters Ruby told her about. Ripped out of the faunus’s journal was beautiful drawings of Menagerie, of her teammates and of course Adam Taurus. Every paper had a personal letter for Yang telling her everything that happened before they met, especially Adam. They had grown up together and were childhood sweethearts. They were each other’s first kiss, first love, first everything. Adam was a few years older than Blake and from an outsider’s perspective it didn’t change anything, but their relationship was far from perfect. The couple lost their virginity together, but Blake was so young she didn’t fully understand what was going on. Childish sex soon turned into something severe but she had never witnessed another relationship to realize how awful hers was. It was no wonder Blake was always so touchy, even being hugged caused her to jump at times and it was a long time before anyone truly understood why.

 

Yang shook her head, “You don’t have to answer that, I already know.”

 

“What?” Sniffed Blake, “how?”

 

“Your letters to me.” Yang wiped a tear from her partner’s cheek, “Ruby found them a while back and showed them to me – and don’t get angry about that Kitty, we both just wanted to help you. You’re not ruined or a mess. Some bad things happened to you, you didn’t ask for it, you didn’t want this pain. I wish I could erase those memories for you, but I know that’s not possible. I just want to replace them with something better.” She felt tears of her own start to bead up onto her lashes.

 

Blake rubbed her eyes and let the smallest of smiles slip, “I want to replace them too.” With that she leaned forward, kissing Yang again, but it was different this time. It was gentle, yet far more intense. There was passion behind it. Was she trying to clue in what Yang thought she was? Did Blake want them to sleep together?

 

The blonde went up onto her knees and combed her fingers through thick black curls. Soon she felt Blake’s tongue run over her lips, silently asking to enter and Yang happily obliged. She had never seen the faunus so forward, even if her actions were still slightly timid. After a few moments the kiss broke. Blake’s neon eyes went from Yang’s down to the collar of her yellow pajama shirt. She pulled it, bringing her partner up onto the bed before laying down herself.

 

“Blake… are you sure?” Asked Yang, brushing her thumb over the other girl’s lips.

 

“I trust you, Yang. I may not know what to do with a girl, or if I’ll get scared at some point but right now I’m okay, and there’s no other person I’d rather be with right now than you.” Blake tilted her head up to kiss the bridge of Yang’s nose before bringing her lips back up to hers.

 

Yang had her arms on either side of the faunus but soon reached a hand down to tangle her fiddle with the silk collar of Blake’s nightgown. She soon noticed the deep v-neck was actually the fold of a robe. Leaning on the cautious side of things, Yang stopped the second her metal fingers slipped down her cleavage. 

 

She released the kiss and rested her forehead on her partner’s. “Is this okay? Are  _ you  _ okay?” She watched Blake’s bright eyes for any sense of concern, but instead she giggled, her eyes squinted shut from her grin.

 

“W-What’s funny?” Asked Yang, a little taken aback. Blake placed her hand over Yang’s and pushed it down into her robe.

 

“I couldn’t be more happy, you don’t have to ask if I’m okay because I promise I really am.” She gripped the blonde’s messy ponytail to kiss her again, this time deeper than before. Yang smiled as she lightly bit Blake’s lip and slipped her hand over her breast.

 

Blake felt herself tense up as the cold prosthetic gently thumbed over her nipple. She reached down to tug up at Yang’s pajama top. Her skin was warm under her knuckles but she paused as she realized she didn’t feel a bra high up on her chest. Was Yang not wearing anything under her shirt? It was a pleasant surprise to say the least. Although she felt shy in the moment, she couldn’t deny the desire in her heart to touch Yang in such a way. She pushed her back and helped pull off her partner’s tank top. The blonde bit her lip and blushed bright red but she made no move to cover herself.

 

“Your turn.” She smiled, leaned down and kissed Blake’s cheek. They trailed down the faunus’s neck, her shoulders, and down to her breasts. Her pale skin tasted salty under Yang’s tongue. She didn’t know how sensitive Blake was so carefully she teased her nipple with little nibbles and licks. She looked back up and Blake for a moment for any hesitation before continuing her kisses down her stomach. 

 

“Don’t you want me to do something for you?” Blake swallowed hard as her body grew hot by Yang’s touch. She felt the blonde’s breathy giggle over her navel causing goosebumps to wash over her skin.

 

“I want to focus on you for right now, don’t pay attention on me.” Her partner grabbed both of her hands and intertwined their fingers. “Just tell me if you need me to stop.” She winked up at Blake before gently biting at her dark panties.

 

The faunus gasped, “W-What are you doing?”

 

“You trust me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then close your eyes.” Yang grinned, letting go of one of her hands to pull down Blake’s underwear. She ran her lips dangerously far and as her partner winced in anticipation before gently licking along Blake’s folds. She groaned, hips bucking up in surprise. Yang liked the reaction and slipped her fingers down to follow the same line as her tongue with a tickling touch. She pressed into her, before making contact with her clit with a soft kiss. Blake jumped again, a breathy moan hissing between grit teeth. 

 

She still tried to lie with composure but the second Yang went she went from kissing the small cluster of nerves to licking, Blake couldn’t hold back any longer. Her core grew hot as she failed to silence her moans. Without thinking or hesitation she grabbed a tight fistfull of Yang’s hair and pulled down to increase her tongue’s pressure. 

 

The blonde loved every moment of it. Ever since they met, Blake was also so quiet, it thrilled Yang to hear her so loud in such an erotic way. She didn’t want it to stop. Without an form of caution she used her fingers to playfully rub against Blake’s opening.

 

“S-Shit-” Growled the faunus, her other hand digging her nails into Yang’s shoulders. There was no need to be careful after that. The blonde started with pushing one finger into Blake’s cunt but it grew obvious that Blake wanted more than just that. Yang continued with a second digit and sucked harder on her clit.

 

With another sharp inhale, Blake stopped her partner by pulling her up to face her. “I want to look you,” she whispered, running her thumb over Yang’s wet lips. The blonde grinned before she kissed her hard. The two both struggled to tug off her shorts without letting go of one another but the moment she succeeded Yang removed her hand from Blake’s pussy. She slipped between her legs before roughly grinding against her. 

 

Blake gripped her partner’s metal wrist and pushed it back down between them. Yang never really used her prosthetic in a situation like this yet but it didn’t seem like the faunus minded if her fingers were skin or metal. She reached around Blake’s ass before returning her fingers deep into her once more.

 

The faunus squirmed and shivered under her grip. Yang grinned, shifting down to kiss Blake’s collarbone and nibbled gently. “Come on,” she led on, knowing her partner was oh so close to ecstasy.

 

“Y-you’ll leave a bruise.” Blake gasped, digging her fingers into the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“Good, then everyone will know why you were so noisy last night.” Chuckled Yang, pressing deeper into her. The faunus’s back arched back with a yelp. She growled a curse beneath her breath, but the blonde wasn’t satisfied with the idea of Blake keeping her thoughts to herself.

 

Speeding up her pace, she gently biting at her ear, “Care to repeat yourself?” Asked Yang, violet eyes shining deep red. Blake’s response was clear as her little whines turned into thrilling moans of pleasure. 

 

“Fuck!” She yelled, throwing her head back as she finally reached her limit.

 

“That’s what I was trying to get out of you.” Mocked the blonde, slowly down at last. The upside to her mechanical arm is she didn’t have to worry about her fingers getting tired. With a smile and a tender kiss she moved herself from such an erotic position and cradled her partner instead.

 

Blake reached her arm around, bringing herself as close as possible and pressing her face to Yang’s chest like a little kitten, but the action wasn’t as innocent as believed. She ran her lips down before kissing just between her collar bones.

 

“Hey there little Kitty,” Laughed the blonde, brushing her fingers through Blake’s silken hair, “I said you didn’t have to worry about me.”

 

Blake leaned up, supporting herself onto her elbow, “But I  _ want _ to.” Her other hand drifted downwards, gently caressing Yang’s hip bone. “Can I?”

 

The blonde laughed and quickly pecked Blake’s forehead. “Must you ask, Kitten?”

“I like when you call me that.” The faunus grinned. She shifted up onto her knees and straddled Yang's hips. Bending down, she nuzzled her nose against her partner's. She was nervous sure, and out of her element but was at peace in such a position. Blake reached down, fingers grazing down tan skin making Yang squirm. She paused at the small tuft of golden curls just beneath her touch.

 

“Sorry, haven't gotten the chance to shave recently.” Chuckled Yang, a ping of embarrassment in her voice but the faunus wasn't bothered at all. She combed her small nails through the soft, short hairs before letting her index finger slip over Yang's clit.

 

The blonde breathed in deep and she bit down hard on her peachy lips. Blake pushed herself towards her partner as she continued to gently twist and pull at the swollen nub, the position putting the perfect amount of pressure on herself. From her little huffs and squirms she thought she was doing well until Yang suddenly sat up. 

 

She gripped Blake tight around the hips and pressed the two of them tighter together. “Don’t worry,” said the blonde, “you’re doing fine, I just want it to feel good for you too.” She stuck her hand between them and positioned Blake’s slightly different, relieving some of her discomfort. “Now stick two fingers in and grind with the rhythm.”

 

Blake grabbed the back of Yang’s neck as she did as instructed. The two both reacted simultaneously as the faunus plunged deep into her partner’s soaked cunt. The blonde gasped, unable to let her breathy moans be shushed. Yang removed one of her tight grasps on Blake’s ass down to finger her pussy as well.

 

The blonde quickened her pace, causing Blake to give out a mouse-like squeak. She let her head fall in the crook of the blonde’s neck and bit hard to stop her from yelling. Yang laughed under her breath, eyes fluttering shut as warmth began to fill her chest. “I don’t quite believe you when you say you’ve never done this before,” she mocked.

 

“And I wonder how many times you’ve slept with girls to get so good.” Blake looked back up at her, a smug smile on her flushed face. 

 

Yang bucked her hips, making her partner yelp again, “Enough times to know how to cause you to make the cutest noises ever.”

 

Blake blushed furiously, “H-Hey, don’t tease me.”

 

“What? You don’t like it?”

 

“Maybe not!”

 

The blonde smirked, kissing the tip of her nose, “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Blake shoved Yang back against the mattress hard, suddenly taking charge. She knew in her mind she had no clue what she was doing, but her body easily filled in the gaps of her knowledge. With a smile she crawled down, starting to nibble at her partner’s hip bones. Feeling brave she continued downwards, parting small blonde curls and began to lick her clit.

 

Yang gasped. “Hey there K-Kitten-” She gripped hard into Blake’s hair, muscles tightening as her body grew even hotter than before. The faunus looked up at her, pushing her fingers back into her. Yang couldn’t handle that piercing glare and those perfect little movements. She didn’t want to admit how much she liked to see the shy faunus take control of her like this, but as an orgasm shook through her system she couldn’t think of a better position.

 

Blake bit her lip as she returned to Yang’s level. “Um… sorry, I probably should have said something or-” The blonde without hesitation or warning kissed her hard, almost hurting her nose on her partner’s. 

 

“That!” Yang exclaimed, “That was fucking amazing.” The couple burst into laughter. She wrapped her arms around the faunus and held her tightly. “I’m so glad you’re back, Blake. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

 

Blake rested her forehead against her partner’s, “So am I. Thank you for being here through all of this.”

 

“Where else would I be? Home?” Yang shook her head and lightly kissed her, “Our team is my home,  _ you _ are my home.”

 

With a smile, Blake fully accepted the soft embrace. She couldn’t think of anything better than that very moment. She never had the chance to experience something this close to such a pure love before, especially not with Adam of all people. It made her wonder who else Yang had held in such a way.

 

“Can I ask you something?” She muttered, unsure if it was even a sort of question she should be asking.

 

“Anything, Kitty.”

 

Blake swallowed hard, looking up at her, a little embarrassed. “So… if you don’t mind, who else have you um… slept with?” Yang began to laugh, her cheeks blushing bright red.

 

“Well you see, I kinda lied. I’ve never actually had sex with anyone before.”

 

The faunus’s ears perked up in surprise. “Wait - really? But…”

 

“I just did what felt natural, it seemed to work out pretty well.”

 

Blake chuckled and nodded, laying her head back down on Yang’s shoulder, “You’re so spontaneous, I love that about you.”

 

The blonde kissed the top of her head and each fuzzy ear, “I love everything about you.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

“And I love you too.”

 

That night the open air never felt better. The warm embrace they shared put the couple into the deepest of sleep they ever had. They both truly were expecting an argument when they saw each other again, but what they received was a love they only ever fantasized since meeting each other.

  
  



End file.
